fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Top
The Big top, also known as Cirque du Dismay is a gauntlet. Essentially, you fight a series of battles one after after, requiring a minimal of 7 Adventure Points to complete in total. Once completed, a screen will appear and you will be prompted with two choices; either 'Gear' or 'Suprise me'. This place is the only place where you can find level 14 gear as it is exclusive to this gauntlet. Note As a side note, the ringmaster reveals that all the performers are afraid of animals after completing the gauntlet once. Using "Animal Weapons" lowers the maximum health of all enemies by 900-1000. The highest level animal weapon in game is Catch of The Day. It also changes the name of the enemies from Ferocious to Terrified. The Monkey Suit will also serve this purpose, if you'd rather keep your weapon as something else. Preparing for the Gauntlet To prepare for this gauntlet (or any other difficult battle(s) really) here are a few things you can do: *'Complete daily quests to obtain buffs' (Neygiri, Ron Wheezy, and Warden Cliff give easy-to-complete "quests". However, take note that if you obtain the 10% durability increase from the tree of frouls then Ron's Bed will forget about giving you a cheer, and the static charge buff from Warden Cliff does not have apparent effect in combat. Even if it did, the benefit would only last for 2 enemies into the gauntlet. Note: Are there any other exceptions?) *'If you have a buff skill', then equip your weakest pet and weapon (but keep your best armor) and adventure in a high level zone and use your skill until you run out of ability points. Also, if you like getting buffs from items, make sure to consume them as well. Finish the battle, then heal up. The result will be a lot of buffs for the price of a lot of Furbars or a few adventures (depending upon if you used the nurse, your inventory, or your bed.) (Note: Resting depletes the number of adventures you stay buffed. Also, keep note that any buff that last only one adventure is useless for the Big Top, as it takes an adventure to enter it. And unless you plan on doing the Big Top more than once, you need not buff for more than seven turns. Also, what does it mean when a buff lasts for two more adventures? Does this count non-combat? If not, does it mean the buff dissapears at the end of two battles, or the beginning of the second battle, or the beginning of the third battle?) *'Stock up on healing items'. Daily quests usually give these out plentifully, so complete them before you need the items you obtain from them. (If you have the beard, you can spam 6-7 eclairs, activate the ability for a full heal) *'If you like using items in battle that damage the foe', stock up on them. They can be obtained from daily quests, The International House of Auctions, and Admiral Snackbar. *And of course, make sure you've got your best pet, weapon, and equipment equipped and you and your strongest BFFs are fully healed. (Cheermongers are ideal for a 568~HP/+180~complementary heal if you can survive all attacks from 7 enemies, and Dodgebrawlers occasionally completely cancel out damage. It does not say this in the battle screen when this happenes, unless you actually hover over it and read the alt text.) *'Recommended at least Lv13/14' (Higher damage range for pets, less damage taken) Related links: Etudes Universitaires en Tunisie Enemies ''Important: To edit the enemy information, please click the "Edit" button on the upper right corner of this table.'' Rewards Gear * Goldman's Box (% Chance to half or double the damage received by you) * Whip and Chair (Certain enemies can be tamed to reduce their damage output by 50%) * Bearded Student (Uses various crumbs by using healing items to effectively dispel a charge and heal a significant amount of HP) Surprise me * Circus Peanuts (GIves you a random elemental damage buff and a random elemental resist buff for ) * Balloon Animal (A pet) The gear items obtained by completing the cirque gauntlet are random. You may receive 5 Goldman's Boxes and 2 Whip and chairs for your first 7 times or 4 bearded students, 1 whip and chair and 1 goldman's box for example. All items are unaunctionable and unmailable and they are your only source of level 14 equipment. The value for the level 14 equipment pieces are significantly lower than previous level gears due to the capability of being able to repeat the Cirque dungeon/place. Category:Gauntlet